Deszczowa niedziela
by AoRabbit
Summary: Kageyama spędza naprawdę nudną, deszczową niedzielę w domu, gdy dzwoni do niego Hinata z pewną propozycją. / Trochę cukru, nic ambitnego. Chyba coś pokręciłam z imionami. / Dla Nagato :)


_Choć sprawiał inne wrażenie, Kageyama należał do ludzi, którzy nie znosili, gdy padał deszcz.  
Z tego powodu od samego rana chodził rozdrażniony bardziej niż zwykle. Przy takiej pogodzie nie było możliwości grania w siatkówkę i można się bardzo łatwo przewrócić. Hinata nie raz potwierdził tę teorię.  
Westchnął głośno, odłożył odbijaną chwilę wcześniej piłkę i wstał.  
- Tobio, obiad!  
W tych warunkach nie łatwo było się połapać w czasie, zwłaszcza że za oknem wciąż było tak ciemno jak z samego rana, ale jakoś mu się udało.  
Powoli i smętnie przeżuwając kolejne kawałki warzyw, mięsa i ryżu, stwierdził, że to najnudniejsza niedziela w historii tego roku.  
Zaraz usłyszał telefon, swój własny, który mógł oznaczać, że ten dzień nie jest jeszcze stracony. Jednak, kierowany dobrymi manierami oraz zabójczym spojrzeniem swojej rodzicielki, nie ruszył się od stołu.  
Gdy telefon zadzwonił po raz drugi, również go zignorował, to samo za trzecim i czwartym razem. Ręce drżały mu od powstrzymywania wybuchu.  
Piąty raz. Telefon zadzwonił piąty raz.  
Kageyama wstał, podziękował za posiłek i poszedł do swojego pokoju.  
- Czego, cholera?! - krzyknął do słuchawki. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Gdy odsunął telefon i spojrzał na ekran, okazało się, że nie zdążył odezwać.  
Telefon znów zawibrował w połączeniu z jakąś głupawą melodyjką i, choć Kageyama chwilę temu obiecał sobie obrzucić denerwującego dzwoniącego masą niekoniecznie grzecznych epitetów, teraz zawahał się. Nie znał wyświetlanego numeru, ale mógł być to ktokolwiek. Ktokolwiek kto dostał skądś jego numer. Może nawet ktoś z Kitagawa Daiichi, ciekaw, czy Kageyama reaguje, jak za starych lat.  
Serio w to wierzysz, Tobio?_

Wziął oddech i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.  
- Halo? - zapytał nienajprzyjemniejszym głosem.  
- Brr... mógłbyś być trochę milszy. - Usłyszał niezwykle ucieszony głos Hinaty. _No i z czego on się tak cieszy?_ - Robisz coś? - zapytał, nim ponownie zdenerwowany Kageyama mu odpowiedział.

- Jestem ogromnie zajęty, a przynajmniej byłem, a co?  
Hinata westchnął, wyraźnie rozczarowany.  
- W piątek zamykałem salę, pamiętasz?  
- I co w związku z tym? - Nie rozumiał, do czego dąży.

- Tooooooo, że mam teraz klucz do niej i strasznie, strasznie, strasznie, straaaaasznieee mi się nudzi. Nie przyjechałbyś ze mną do szkoły trochę pograć?  
Kageyamę zatkało. Kto mógłby pomyśleć, że ten głupek może mieć czasem dobre pomysły. Co więcej sam Kageyama, wiedząc, że ma teraz klucz, nie wpadł na to. _Hmpf!_

Mimo wszystko nie trzeba było mu dwa razy powtarzać.  
- Za ile? - zapytał.  
- W sumie to jestem już na miejscu – odpowiedział. Kageyama nawet przez telefon mógł wyczuć jego zniecierpliwienie, a jego głos brzmiał znów tak jak na początku.

- Czekaj na mnie – rzucił i rozłączył się.  
Spakował się, poinformował rodziców, że będzie wieczorem i na skuterze pojechał do szkoły. Dwadzieścia minut później był już na miejscu. Trochę ubłocony i zmoknięty, ale miał przecież w torbie ubrania na zmianę i ręcznik.  
Postawił skuter pod dachem i wszedł na salę, od razu zmieniając buty. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że Hinata, już przebrany, ale wciąż z mokrymi włosami, był o wiele bardziej zmoknięty.  
- Wystawisz mi? - Usłyszał, jak tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
- Może dasz mi się chociaż przebrać? - rzucił bezwiednie dość wrogo. Hinata wycofał się do piłki i dalej ćwiczył swoje, wciąż dość marne, zagrywki.  
Następne dwie godziny spędzili na treningu, kłótniach i, o dziwo, poczynili spore postępy w związku z ich szybkim atakiem.

Niedługo potem padli na chłodną podłogę, zmęczeni, ale bardzo zadowoleni. Hinata cieszył się, bo szło mu coraz lepiej i wreszcie mógł wpływać na lot piłki bardziej niż wcześniej.  
Kageyama za to był usatysfakcjonowany tą deszczową niedzielą, którą zdążył już niemal całkowicie skreślić.  
- Hinata...  
- Tak?!  
Kageyama spojrzał na chłopaka, który, nie wiedzieć czemu, podskoczył zdenerwowany.  
- Co się tak spinasz?  
- N-nie, nic. To co chciałeś? - zapytał, patrząc, jak podnosi się do siadu i opiera o podłogę na jednej ręce.  
- Skąd miałeś mój numer?  
I tu Hinata po raz kolejny zaczął się denerwować, strzelać wzrokiem na boki i robić rzeczy zupełnie nie podobne do jego osoby.  
- Więc? - zapytał, już nieco rozdrażniony jego dziwnym zachowaniem.  
- Suga-senpai mi go podał. A-ale musiałem go dłuuuugo prosić.  
- Czemu ci aż tak zależało?  
- No bo... bo...  
Choć nie było to do niego podobne, Hinata już od dłuższego czasu zachowywał się właśnie w ten sposób. I dlaczego? Rozmawiał o tym ze swoim senpaiem.  
Sugawara podszedł do niego pod koniec jednego z treningów i poprosił o rozmowę.  
- Coś się stało, senpai? - zapytał, gdy już stanęli z dala od innych. Był pewien, że będzie z nim rozmawiać o graniu na pozycji rozgrywającego.  
- Kageyama, czy zauważyłeś, że Hinata zachowuje się ostatnio nieco dziwnie? - zapytał. Obaj bezwiednie podążyli wzrokiem do odbijającego piłkę rudzielca.  
- On zawsze zachowywał się dziwnie, ale masz rację, senpai, ostatnio wydaje się być bardziej spięty. - Spojrzał na Sugę. - Ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego?  
- Całkiem sporo. Wiesz, Kageyama, może nie powiniem ci o tym mówić, ale prędzej czy później pewnie i ty to zauważysz. Dla nas od jakiegoś czasu jest to oczywiste.  
Sugawara powiedział mu wtedy, że Hinata zachowuje się tak tylko w jego obecności. Dlatego miał problem z dostrzeżeniem przyczyny takiego zachowania.  
Kageyama potarł sobie skroń i spojrzał znów na Hinatę.  
- Bo? - dopytał, ale jego głos nie był wcale ostry jak zazwyczaj, gdy się denerwował. Bo nie był zły. - Byliśmy rywalami, ale już nimi nie jesteśmy prawda?  
Hinata przełknął ślinę, drżąc wewnętrznie od jego głos. Tonu, którego używał zawsze i tylko i wyłącznie, gdy mówił o siatkówce... ale teraz mówił o nich.  
- Bo ja... zakochałem się w tobie! - wykrzyknął, zaciskając i oczy i pięści. Spodziewał się reakcji innej niż ta.  
Ręka Kageyamy początkowo chwyciła go za włosy, ale nie po to by zrobić mu krzywdę. Przycisnął go nieco mocniej do podłogi i pocałował. Tak, Kageyama Tobio go pocałował.  
- Mh... Hinata, czemu ty płaczesz? - zapytał, kładąc dłoń obok jego głowy i patrzył na niego pytająco.  
- Płaczę? - Dotknął swoich policzków, jakby chcąc się upewnić, czy łzy naprawdę płyną. Zaraz zaśmiał się nerwowo. - To pewnie od nadmiaru emocji.  
- A nie ze szczęścia? - Za uśmiechem satysfakcji przyjął speszony wyraz twarzy Hinaty, gdy podnosił się do siadu, unikając jego spojrzenia.  
- Nie wiem...  
- Nie wiesz? - zapytał, pochylając się nad nim.  
- Dobra, wiem! Tak, ze szczęścia! Masz z tym jakiś problem?!  
- Czemu mam mieć?  
- Bo ty zawsze masz jakiś problem!  
- Zaraz się policzymy  
Choć zaczęli się kłócić i wydawało się, że wszystko wróciło do normy, coś się między nimi zmieniło. Wciąż jeszcze nie wiedzieli, co dokładnie, ale na pewno na długo zapamiętają tę deszczową niedzielę.


End file.
